


Day Trip

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they get a day off together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Trip

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \-- Arakawa owns all  
>  **Timeline/Spoilers** \-- sometime during their duty in Eastern Command
> 
> **Author’s Note** \-- written for fmagiftchange for bay115 Happy Valentine’s day.

XXX

 

One day, Riza knew that stealing a day alone with Roy wouldn’t involve sneaking out of town the night before or catching a train at the crack of dawn. It was her turn to choose their activity and since he had been pretty insufferable at work she felt safe in choosing the activity she had. She had gone to Rensic, a little town a couple hours on the train west of East City. It wasn’t desert, more like the grasslands around Resembool. They had tried going out into the desert once near the base, but it brought back too many bad memories of the war. Also, Roy was terrified of the big, furry spiders that lived in the desert’s cooler nooks and crannies. She had learned that little detail during the war when one jumped a few feet to land on his boot. She and Hughes had nearly doubled over at Roy’s panicked ‘there’s a spider on me’ dance. Not surprisingly it ended up in flames. The spider had smelled a little like crab.

Roy was, without a doubt a city boy. He had been scared of every noise he heard in the woods around her father’s houses for weeks after moving there. Riza liked to be outdoors. And since it was her choice, and he’d been such a brat, she had picked an activity that would be in the outdoors. She hadn’t told Roy that before she had left and figured that it could wait until they were away from the train station. He looked a little tired, grumbling about a talkative old woman who hadn’t let him go back to sleep after catching the train way earlier than he had wanted to. Roy wasn’t a morning person in the best of circumstances. They walked to the hotel to drop off his overnight bag and, after picking up the kit for the day, Riza led the way to her destination.

“Horses,” he moaned when they got there. 

“We’re going for a horseback ride in the woods. It’s the best way to get where we’re going,” she replied, swinging up onto her piebald mare.

He heaved a sigh and clambered up onto the placid gelding she had selected for him. Roy rode horses as badly as Hayate did alchemy. Too bad she had to leave her pet back home with Fuery. Still, Roy didn’t whine – much – about having to do it. Once they got on the trail into the sparse woodlands, he had found his rhythm or at least his head wouldn’t jar off with every foot fall.

“This isn’t much of a forest,” he said.

“It’s just some woods. It isn’t why I picked this place,” she replied. 

“I’m curious.”

“You’ll be patient.”

He snorted at her, but he tried. She could see though, that he was happy to tether their horses to a tree. Hoisting the pack, Riza beckoned for him to follow her up to the large overhanging rock. She pointed to a hole then dug out two flashlights. 

“We’re going into a crack in the ground?” His eyebrows rose. “You’re just lucky Armstrong showed me one rock moving alchemy technique but I don’t have the practice of generations behind me.”

“The cave isn’t going to collapse on us, Roy. It’ll be worth it, promise.”

Riza took his hand and turned on her flashlight. Once inside, Roy was immediately fascinated by the straw stalactites just as she figured he would be. It took forever to move him past a beautiful piece of flowstone in one cavern. Their flashlights made odd shadows play over the white, glistening stone. Once they got to their designation, Roy couldn’t keep in a gasp of wonder.

“We’re under the Little Raccoon River.” Riza gestured to the underground waterfall that splashed down into a lake. “Have a look. There are blind cave fish in there.”

While Roy checked out the fish, Riza opened her pack and spread out the blanket and lunch she had brought with. 

“This is so cool,” he said.

“I thought you’d like it.”

When he turned back to her, she saw him smile in the thin beam of the flashlight as he noticed the picnic. Roy sat next to her on the blanket.

“You always think of the neatest things to do,” he said, turning off his flashlight.

Her answer was a kiss.


End file.
